


Blind love

by xisu



Category: bts, kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisu/pseuds/xisu
Kudos: 25





	Blind love

“这夜我又再独对夜半无人的空气  
穿起你的毛衣 重演某天的好”

-1-

2020年2月，是金泰亨和田柾国成为合法夫夫的第三个月。

月光皓洁，丝毫不吝啬地倾洒在那张双人床上，被布置的温馨的暖黄色双人床在清冷月光铺洒下，竟显露着些许寒意。

应景地，床上蜷缩成一团的人更让这足有两米多宽的双人床显得空旷。

打破死寂的是车辆停车入库摩擦地面时，发出的不可控噪音，打乱平稳呼吸的是车灯扫过落地窗，照在半睡人面容上，催人清醒。

金泰亨从床上坐起，按亮手机屏幕，已经凌晨一点多了。他用手指梳理着微卷的黑发，揉着眼睛 走出卧室。

玄关传来开锁声，田柾国挟着一身寒意进门时，便被屋内的温热抚平了烦躁。他本不想惊动房里睡觉的人，连灯都没开便俯身脱去皮鞋，顷刻间客厅里的小灯却亮了起来。

他看见金泰亨光着脚踩在柔软的长羊毛地毯上，似乎是困的不行却又强装清醒，和他对上视线时，还笑着说了句“你回来啦”。

田柾国怔怔地打量了他一眼，见他想走过来接他手头的外套，冷下嗓子，“穿好拖鞋。”

金泰亨停下步子，四处找了找被自己甩在一旁的拖鞋，乖乖穿好之后才跑来接走了田柾国的大衣外套，闻到了他身上的酒气又说，“我帮你煮醒酒汤吧。”

田柾国没有回答他，而是淡淡道，“你以后不用等我回家，困了就早点睡。”

金泰亨撇撇嘴，没有搭理田柾国，跑去挂好了衣服就去厨房了煮了醒酒汤，因为半夜起床人还有些头重脚轻，倒出汤时还撒了些在瓷砖地板上，心里想着明天让阿姨收拾吧就把汤拿去了卧室。

田柾国在浴室洗澡，出来时看到放在自己那一侧床头柜的一碗醒酒汤，和另一侧已经裹着被子入睡的金泰亨。他关了灯时，发现落地窗的窗帘都没拉上，轻轻合上窗帘的手在动作时却愣了一下。

他躺进被子时看着身边人熟睡的面容，他抬手抚过金泰亨的发缕，用气音在寂静的夜里说了句，“傻子”。

说来好笑，田柾国和金泰亨是相亲认识的，但是并非两人一见钟情所以结下缘分，而是金泰亨一腔热血飞蛾扑火般认定了田柾国。金田两家都是大户人家，所以双方父母都很满意这桩婚事，从某种层面来说，是金泰亨硬拉着田柾国结了婚，于田柾国而言这不过是一场不带感情的商业联姻。

田柾国是金泰亨第一个喜欢的人，这种感觉很特殊，因为他从来没有喜欢过别人，但是当他第一次在那家咖啡店里看见田柾国推门而入时，就清晰地听到了自己心脏疯了似的跳动。而那个始作俑者穿着一件简单到不能再简单的白色T恤，若不是他神色淡漠确实有独揽大局的气质，金泰亨大概会误以为他是个刚大学毕业的学生。

田柾国叫来服务生要了一杯冰美式，便问有些呆滞的金泰亨要喝什么。金泰亨回过神时不过大脑地回了句，“和你一样。”

于是，田柾国看着对面那个过分精致漂亮的男人呲牙咧嘴地喝了一口咖啡，就再也没动过。惯于察言观色的田柾国只觉得这位相亲对象很有意思，便又叫来服务生，体贴地说了一句，“焦糖玛奇朵或者拿铁会甜一些。”

金泰亨承认他很少那么丢人，他那天脑子缺了一拍竟也没反应过来田柾国是在问他想要喝哪个，只是咬着嘴唇点了点头。

田柾国挑了挑眉，不自觉地轻笑出声，“那就一杯焦玛吧。”

当那杯有着精致雕花的焦糖玛奇朵放在金泰亨眼前时，他才意识到自己的耳根都开始微微发烫。即使有些丢脸，但是那是金泰亨第一次尝到了情窦初开的滋味，所以在田柾国顺路载他回家后兴奋地给发小打电话，讲着今天遇到的神仙级别相亲对象，多金帅气还温柔体贴。

于是，就像他从小喜欢的东西都可以到手一样，他也会顺理成章地拥有田柾国，他们相遇在半年前的夏日，却没想到冬天来的如此之快。

“让毛造长袖不经意地 抱着我静看天地  
让唇在无味的衣领上 笑说最爱你的气味”

-2-

一个你爱的人，一个爱你的人，若是只能选择一个共度余生你会选择哪一个？

——就不能互相喜欢吗，这个问题很离谱诶。

假如说必须选一个呢？

——啊……理论上来讲肯定要选择爱我的人，但是要是遇到了我喜欢的人，我可能会控制不住我自己。

因为人嘛，如果是我爱他，我肯定会包容他的很多缺点，他在我眼里就是闪闪发光的。如果是我不爱的人，我可能就会觉得遗憾吧。

田柾国大概就是金泰亨眼里那个闪闪发光的人，即使是冷着一张脸不说话的严肃模样，依旧是迷人的，会让金泰亨心动的。

然而，田柾国不爱他。

所以经常夜不归宿，或是半夜才愿意回来，他为了见田柾国一面已经习惯半夜不拉窗帘睡觉，这样只要田柾国的车一开进来，他就能醒过来。

他虽然住在田柾国的别墅里，但是这个别墅依旧有很多秘密是他无法涉足的，比如说那个他从来没有进去过的地下室，一直被指纹密码锁管理地很好。

他从结婚以后都没有好好和田柾国相处过，田柾国似乎一直很忙很忙，忙到抽不出时间来和他说话。

他也想过，田柾国总不可能一直那么忙吧，说不定明天他就会早点回家了。

可是这个明天，似乎一直都在明天，一晃眼就是三个月。

金泰亨是个画家，也是个摄影师，他的工作时间比较松散自由，他把自己的画室搬进了家里，每天一大半的时间都会宅在屋子里，只有朴智旻偶尔会约他出去玩，与往常明媚艳丽的画风不符的是，今天他的画板主色调是灰蓝色，透露着些许压抑和凝重。

保姆阿姨准备的晚餐被遗忘在了桌子上，只有一盏橙黄色的小灯陪着它们。

一直到晚上将近十二点，田柾国回到家里时，这顿被搁置在桌上的晚餐依旧没有动过的痕迹，此外，往常在他进门时那个总会出来迎接他的人今天也不见踪影。

二楼画室里传来的些许声响让田柾国放下心来，那只温顺的小猫可能只是有事要忙。他还从来没有去过金泰亨的画室，毕竟他不常在家，画室的布置和安排也都是金泰亨一个人的完成的，在他看来画室是属于金泰亨的私人空间。

只是桌子上已经发冷的菜告诉他，金泰亨还没吃晚饭。

画室的门被敲响，金泰亨实则早已听到了田柾国回来的动静，但是他却没想到田柾国会来找他。所以那副画了一半的灰蓝色画作被他翻过面去，他用抹布擦了擦手，才站起身来去开门。

金泰亨长得很好看，这件事情田柾国一直都知道，他乌黑的卷发显得又些凌乱，白色毛衣让他看起来格外干净，蓝色的格子围裙上沾染上了些许颜料，他的脸颊上也蹭到一点蓝色颜料。

田柾国伸手去擦，金泰亨下意识地往后缩了一下。

“沾到了。”田柾国没有因为他的躲闪而尴尬，反而是将手更往前凑，触碰到他温热的脸颊。

他的手指在他脸颊上流连了很久，直到金泰亨有些不适应地问他，“找我有事情吗？”

田柾国收手插进裤兜，“你没吃晚饭。”

金泰亨像是想起了什么一般微张着嘴，“一直在画画，没看到时间……已经这么晚了。”

“下去吃饭吧，我热过了。”田柾国转身往楼梯走去。

金泰亨跟在他身后，两人身高差不多，但是田柾国步子比较大，两人之间还是拉开了点距离，金泰亨就稍微加快了脚步跟上去，“你吃过饭了吗？”

“在公司吃了。”

“哦。”金泰亨刚刚明媚起来的语调又落了下去。

金泰亨坐在餐桌上用筷子拨弄着碗里的白米饭，田柾国把微波炉里热好的菜重新搬回桌子上，他总感觉桌子上那个吃饭的人闷闷不乐的。

“田柾国。”金泰亨用筷子戳弄柔软的米饭，发出的声音也软软糯糯的，听得田柾国有些许呆愣。金泰亨很少叫他的名字，他微微攥住了拳头，让自己看起来神色如常。

“这里是你家，你如果不想看到我，我可以搬出去。”

“……你可以不用总是那么晚回来。”

说话的人脸快埋进饭碗里，只能看见一个乌黑的发顶，声音除了委屈就是委屈，仿佛田柾国再说一个“不”字，他就可以掉下泪珠子来。

田柾国倒是万万没有料到金泰亨会说这些，他确实有些刻意地在晾着金泰亨，所以也不怎么回家，大多数时间都在公司。但是这些都不是金泰亨的问题，更多的是他没有处理好很多事情，不仅仅是工作上的，更多的是情感上的。

田柾国有丝僵硬地揉了揉金泰亨的头发，就像在金泰亨熟睡时他经常做的那样，“在瞎想什么？”

“我知道是我半强迫你结的婚，可是如果我的存在真的让你觉得不舒服，我也不会强人所难。”金泰亨不管田柾国说的话，他从小被人宠到大，向来任性，第一次在田柾国这儿吃瘪，于是一股脑地把自己受的委屈都往外面吐。

金泰亨微红着眼眶抬头看向田柾国时，田柾国的眼眸都阴沉了几分。

金泰亨在感情上总是缺点心眼，第一次知道喜欢和爱的人，并不能看懂那阴沉神色，他只是有些害怕所以就又迅速低下了头，不敢继续对视。

太漂亮了，眼角鼻尖都泛着动人的粉色。从田柾国第一眼看到金泰亨的时候，先是他纯粹的面容，再是他姣好的身线，都让田柾国有失控的念头——想要让他臣服，失控，落泪，直到哭哑嗓子求饶。

田柾国从很早以前就和家里坦白自己的性取向，但是从来没有透露过自己的性癖，他的第一任男友就是因为受不了他的支配欲所以离开了他，在那之后，田柾国才发现自己骨子里对性事的理解与常人有所不同。因此，他之后的两个男友都是bdsm圈子里的人，唯独他们的受虐欲才能承受他的施暴欲。

他喜欢金泰亨，既肤浅地喜欢他的肉体，又喜欢他细声轻语的关心。他想在自己能够控制住自己的欲望和冲动之后，再成为他的丈夫，但是没想到这只小猫不仅迫切地和他结婚，还质疑他的感情。

田柾国托起金泰亨的下巴，从左到右仔细地打量着他的脸颊，就连嘴唇上的小痣都收入眼底，他抹去金泰亨眼角的泪痕，喑哑着嗓子说道，“别哭了，如果你一会依旧决定待在这里。”

“就多存着点眼泪以后哭。”

“夜来便来伴我坐 默然但仍默许我  
将肌肤紧贴你 将身躯交予你”

-3-

金泰亨一直好奇的地下室大门，在双重密码破译下终于被打开，地下室漆黑一片，什么也看不清楚，他只能有些畏缩地拉紧了田柾国的衣尾。

当灯光亮起的一刹，因为眼睛长时间适应黑暗而无法睁开，他努力适应着强烈的光线，但是比起光线更让他震惊的是整整一面墙的道具。皮鞭、锁链、项圈……还有尺寸不一的跳蛋和阳具，三四百件道具被整整齐齐地挂着又或是摆放在墙上，除此之外还有一旁的铁笼和可以遥控的床面都让金泰亨错愕地说不出话来。

这是一个几乎完美的调教室，是田柾国花了重金和时间打造出来的。

田柾国观察着金泰亨的神色，感受到拽着自己衣摆的手指轻微的颤抖着，“如果你接受不了，我们可以出去继续说。”

金泰亨吞咽了口水，睫毛微颤地抬眼看向田柾国，“你会把这些用在我身上吗？”

田柾国侧过身子挡住他看向墙面的视线，“如果你能够接受的话。”

“如果我接受不了呢？”金泰亨低下头，牙齿磕在柔软的嘴唇上，押到嘴唇泛起白色。

田柾国弯下腰，从下凑过去看金泰亨微微发颤的眼眸，他的鼻子挨得他很近，两人的鼻息若有若无地交织在一起，“我希望，你可以接受。”

金泰亨本人对bdsm圈并没有什么偏见，并没有觉得很难接受，但是这也不代表着他可以心无芥蒂地成为其中的一员，饰演着受虐者的角色。可是如果那个人是田柾国的话……

“我，如果我愿意接受这些道具。”他依旧不敢对上田柾国的眼睛，田柾国的眼眸犹如漩涡，能够吸走他并不坚定的神志，“你会喜欢我吗？”

说完这话，他的耳根都红得彻底，自己从小都是个任性自我的人，如今却为了一份喜欢变得卑微又动摇。

田柾国像是听到了什么可笑的话，轻声笑着，他伸手去捏了捏金泰亨的脸颊肉，满足于指尖的触感，“傻子，不是因为用这些道具所以喜欢你。”

“是因为喜欢你，所以才想用这些。”

想看你只属于我的样子，就像我的所属物，而我拥有支配你身体的欲望的权利。

接收到了田柾国突如其来的表白，金泰亨即使受了很大的心理冲击仍旧维持了激动亢奋的状态，他和田柾国出了地下室回到卧室，洗完澡后他穿着米色棉布格子睡衣呆愣愣地坐在床上。

田柾国擦着头发从浴室里出来，“别发呆了，早点睡。”

“田柾国。”

“嗯？”

金泰亨睁着他那双干净又灵动的大眼睛，咧着嘴笑，那纯粹的模样仿佛别人给他一颗糖他就会跟着走似的，“你刚才说你喜欢我了。“

"嗯。"

“那你能不能亲我一下？”

田柾国感觉自己心跳漏了半拍，他现在愈发确定了自己刚才的念头，所以自己到底要不要拐走这个小傻子呢。

他眸色暗了几分，喉结滚动，将半湿的毛巾随意地搭在肩膀，他半跪着上床凑近金泰亨，呆子还笑眯眯地看着他，直到被压到了床背上才皱着眉头说了句“硬”。

但是田柾国怎么还有心思顾及别的，侧头用鼻尖蹭着金泰亨高挺的鼻尖，又轻咬住他水红的嘴唇，舌尖抵入口腔品到令人满意的甜味，继而侵城掠地般尝尽他的滋味。可惜呆子还不会在接吻的时候换气，憋红了一张脸又不敢说话，只能在舌尖游戏进行到一半时推搡着田柾国坚硬的胸膛。

田柾国轻声叹了口气停下，果然太过仓促地品尝是行不通的，这样美味的甜点还是要留在日后好好享受，于是他亲昵地用额头撞了金泰亨的眉心，被撞的人“啊”了一声，揉着眉心一脸怨地看着他。

“别闹了，睡觉。”田柾国起身去浴室，把自己半干的头发吹干，言语中的笑意却难以掩藏。

金泰亨用被子盖住自己的脸，整个人缩在柔软的棉花被里，通红着一张脸在被子里扑腾，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，想着“原来和喜欢的人接吻真的是甜的。”

那天之后，田柾国就会尽量早点从公司回来，如果没有什么重要应酬也会腾出时间回家来陪金泰亨吃饭。也正是因为如此，他才回发现金泰亨的晚饭吃的究竟有多不规律，通常六点多的时候金泰亨都还会待在画室里，拖到七八点吃饭时他的平常操作，饭冷了也懒得去热，所以那天田柾国回来时看他吃着硬邦邦的冷饭时，一股气都不知道向谁出，只能跟他说以后会经常陪他吃饭，或者带他出去吃。

2月14日，是金泰亨和田柾国过的第一个情人节。金泰亨丢下画了一半的“杰作”，早上等田柾国出门后就打电话叫来保姆阿姨，他本就厨艺不佳一不小心还容易火烧厨房，忙活了大半天终于是做完了一顿尚且能看的饭菜。

田柾国在五点半准时合上笔记本电脑，拿起早已准备好的礼物走出办公室。除了秘书和司机早已知道田总的行程并没有什么表情，那些准时下班的员工在公司大门碰巧撞见田柾国时，都惊讶地道了再见。属实罕见，自田柾国接收公司两年以来，他办公室的灯总是亮到最后才熄的，典型的工作狂魔居然准点下班了。

田柾国到家后，金泰亨还没来得及邀功就被发现了餐桌上的端倪，田柾国亲了亲他的嘴角，“是情人节礼物吗？”

还开玩笑说道，“金少爷第一次下厨，我们家厨房没被炸了吧。”

气得金泰亨伸手去打他，两人笑闹着吃完了晚饭，金泰亨咧着四方嘴，眼睛眯成两条长长的细缝伸手问田柾国讨要礼物的时候，田柾国才把白色纸袋递给他，牌子是金泰亨没看见过的，看盒子包装大概可以猜出是饰品。

“看看，喜欢吗？” 

饰品里是一根细长的链子，乍一看像项链，金泰亨伸手抽出链子却发现它出乎意料的长，细长的银链上镶嵌着钻石。金泰亨有些不解地看像田柾国，却发现田柾国盯着他拿链子的手，神色是不自然的隐忍。

“金泰亨，当我的情人节礼物吧。”他揽过金泰亨的腰，体温透过单薄的家居服传递给那个微微发愣的人。

金泰亨的腰线很窄，宽松的家居服被田柾国单只臂膀箍住便显出塔纤瘦的腰，田柾国不知足地摩挲着，金泰亨有些痒地想躲，但是却被抓得很牢固。

“这是什么啊。”金泰亨一只手还拿着那条长长的细链，整个人半缩在田柾国怀里轻声问。

田柾国凑近他的耳朵，温热的气息铺洒在他泛红的耳根，“我想你穿给我看。”

“？”金泰亨握着链子的手颤了下，双眼都困惑地睁大，这……

漂亮。

金泰亨的身体本就足够吸引田柾国，他有一层薄薄的肌肉，因为很少锻炼腹肌的轮廓并不明显，冰冷的体链贴合皮肤的一刹，金泰亨便被冷得微颤。体链绕过颈部顺势向下坠去，凸起的小钻恰好触及金泰亨的粉褐色乳头，敏感处被碰及，他握着田柾国肩膀的手捏得更紧。

田柾国的手顺着链条的走向一直抚到他的腰后线，冰凉的链子和田柾国温热的手指触到蝴蝶骨时，金泰亨的身体已微微泛粉，一张脸更是早已埋进田柾国的肩窝。

田柾国揉捏着他滚烫的耳垂，“泰亨真的很漂亮。”

金泰亨有一张美貌得华贵的面容，他真的很适合用宝石、珍珠、钻石来点缀，这些华丽的饰品从来不会掩去他的美，而是衬得他更为娇贵。

田柾国捧着金泰亨的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，柔软又温暖，知道金泰亨来不及吞咽，唾液从嘴角滑落，田柾国便用舌尖舐去。

滚烫粗粝的舌尖吞咬着金泰亨的喉结，干燥的指尖玩弄着他胸前的凸起，连带着体链的小颗钻石，钻石被指尖的温度染上热气，并不平滑的表面被按压入金泰亨的乳尖，穿插在田柾国发缕中的手吃痛般愈发用力。

直到玩弄到金泰亨完全勃起，身上出了层薄汗，欲望如火山喷发燃红了金泰亨的眼眸，他渴望田柾国的亲吻，如同沙漠中的旅人渴望着清泉。

像是知道他的欲求，田柾国欺上身来啃食着他的嘴唇，手指探向那一处柔软的小洞。润滑剂在穴口被温度熔成粘稠液体，异物侵入感让金泰亨难受的向往上缩，却被田柾国握住了腰身，直到三只手指堪堪能流畅进出，田柾国早已忍得额头布上青筋。

他将手指插入金泰亨的指尖，展平他紧握着的拳头，低头亲吻着他的嘴角，“忍一忍。”

金泰亨涨红着脸，对上田柾国墨色的眸子时却意外地感受到了一份安稳和笃定，所以被进入的那一刹，他将田柾国的手握的很紧，皱着眉头没有吭声，直到那尺寸吓人的阴茎完全被自己的身体所容纳，他才深深吐出一口气。

田柾国很温柔，温柔到让金泰亨忘记了那间被关锁起来的地下室，顾及到金泰亨是第一次经历性事，田柾国的动作幅度一直不敢太大，他是一个控制欲很强的人，不仅仅是对别人，对自己也是。他想给金泰亨一个温和又美好的初夜，让他体会到性爱的美妙和诱人。

金泰亨的身体很敏感，田柾国的顶弄下下撞到他的致命点，身上的体链摇摇晃晃，轻柔地摩擦着他的躯体，每一处敏感点都被刺激着，所以他的第一次高潮来的很快，田柾国甚至还没来得及照顾他的前端，他便射了出来。

金泰亨的脸颊布满红晕，整个人痉挛着，却把田柾国抱的很紧，田柾国俯身吻去他眼角落下的生理泪水。田柾国渴望这一天很久了，所以做了很久才彻底的释放出来，他最终还是把精液射在了金泰亨的肚子上，整张床单被两人弄的一片乱，金泰亨累得后半程几乎昏睡过去。

田柾国清理完两人和床面后，还给金泰亨的后穴上了药，那里已经一片红肿，看过去可怜的紧。


End file.
